gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
New York City Police Department
The NYPD '(New York Police Department), often referred to as New York's Finest, is the primary law enforcement and investigation agency within New York and is the subject of the whole of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Known precincts * The 18th Precinct * The 65th Precinct * The 73rd Precinct * The 74th Precinct * The 82nd Precinct * The 93rd Precinct * The 98th Precinct * The 99th Precinct Employees ''See main page, NYPD employees. Uniforms that the department wears are half of the reason an officer feels pride in their job. The uniform symbolizes, justice, courage, integrity and respect. While an officer moves through the ranks of the NYPD, their uniform changes with colors and emblems. Formal uniforms used in marches, funerals, and award ceremonies are the glory of an officer in the NYPD. Uniforms show everything about an officer, whether they are reliable or not, and if they are enthusiastic or not. Sloppy uniform, means two things: lazy and disrespectful. Basic Uniform The '''New York City Police Department, or NYPD, was established in 1845 and is the largest municipal police force in the United States. Its primary responsibility is law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. Its headquarters are at One Police Plaza in Lower Manhattan. In the CBS TV series Elementary, Sherlock Holmes is a police consultant for the NYPD. He works closely with Captain Thomas Gregson and Detective Marcus Bell. Known employees * Sherlock Holmes – police consultant * Joan Watson – police consultant * Commissioner August Patrick – New York City Police Commissioner * Deputy Commissioner Frank Da Silva – Deputy Commissioner, Intelligence & Counterterrorism (incarcerated) * Captain Thomas Gregson – Commander, 11th Precinct * Detective Marcus Bell – Detective, 11th Precinct * Detective Javier Abreu * Detective Craig Basken – Detective, 11th Precinct * Detective Cortes – Detective, 64th Precinct * Officer Paula Reyes – Patrol Officer, 11th Precinct (incarcerated) es:Departamento de policía de Nueva York de:New York City Police Department pt-br:Departamento de Polícia de Nova Iorque The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is a law enforcement organistation responsible for law enforcement and investigation within New York City. The NYPD is composed of precincts. Each precinct is responsible for safety and law enforcement within a designated geographic area. As a whole, the Department is headed by the Police Commissioner. List of notable employees who make up the NYPD *Detective *Police Officer *Police Captain *Chief of Police *Crime Scene Investigator The New York Police Department, or NYPD, is a municipal police force located in New York City. Precincts *8th precinct *15th precinct (Will Ingram can be seen leaving it) *18th precinct (Fusco's former precinct) *20th precinct (Simmons' precinct) *51st precinct (mentioned several times) *82nd precinct (mentioned by Carter) Known Members es:Policía de Nueva York The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is currently the largest law enforcement agency in the United States with about 34,500 officers strong. The department's juristiction is within the five boroughs of New York City. It was established in 1845. For more information got to Wiki THIS WEBSITE Police Headquarters and Police Precincts - Manhattan NYPD_One_Police_Plaza.JPG|The headquaters of the New York City Police Department at One Police Plaza in Manhattan, New York City, New York - July 2012 ScreenHunter_90934 Mar. 10 14.01.jpg|The Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 16 Ericsson Place in Manhattan, New York City, New York - November 2017 ScreenHunter_90935 Mar. 10 14.10.jpg|The 5th Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 22 Elizabeth Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - September 2017 ScreenHunter_90936 Mar. 10 14.13.jpg|The 6th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 233 West 10th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - November 2017 ScreenHunter_90937 Mar. 10 14.19.jpg|The 7th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 19 1/2 Pitt Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - November 2017 ScreenHunter_90938 Mar. 10 14.23.jpg|The 9th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 321 East 5th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - July 2018 10th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department - Manhattan, New York City, NY - August 2017.jpg|The 10th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 230 West 20th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - August 2017 13th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department - Manhattan, New York City, NY - September 2013.jpg|The 13th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 227 East 21st Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - September 2017 797px-NYPD_Midtown_South_Precinct.jpg|Midtown South Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 357 West 35th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - March 5, 2013 ScreenHunter_90941 Mar. 11 00.09.jpg|The 17th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 167 East 51st Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - September 2018 ScreenHunter_90943 Mar. 11 00.14.jpg|Midtown North Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 306 West 54th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - October 2016 ScreenHunter_90944 Mar. 11 00.17.jpg|The 19th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 153 East 67th Street in Manhattan, New York City, New York - August 2015 ScreenHunter_90986 Mar. 12 19.26.jpg ScreenHunter_90987 Mar. 12 19.29.jpg ScreenHunter_90988 Mar. 12 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_90989 Mar. 12 19.35.jpg Police Precincts - The Bronx larger.jpg|The 40th Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 257 Alexander Avenue in The Bronx, New York - May 2014 800px-NYPD_Bronx_Original_41st_Precinct_Station_House_IMG_2479_HLG.jpg|The 41st Police Precinct (home of the Bronx Detectives Bureau) of the New York City Police Department on 1035 Longwood Avenue in The Bronx, New York City, New York - September 9, 2017 ScreenHunter_90990 Mar. 12 19.37.jpg Police Precincts - Brooklyn ScreenHunter_90946 Mar. 11 00.31.jpg|The 60th Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 2951 West 8th Street in Brooklyn, New York City, New York - June 2018 ScreenHunter_90947 Mar. 11 00.33.jpg|The 61st Police Precinct of the New York City Police Department on 2575 Coney Island Avenue in Brooklyn, New York City, New York - October 2017 Police Precincts - Queens ScreenHunter_90991 Mar. 12 19.40.jpg ScreenHunter_90992 Mar. 12 19.42.jpg Police Precincts - Staten Island